Math Rival
by Marchelrino
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, seorang siswi yang pintar dalam berbagai mata pelajaran, kecuali satu, Matematika. Dan Natsu Dragneel, seorang siswa yang hanya jago dalam pelajaran olahraga dan buruk dalam semua mata pelajaran, termasuk Matematika. Nah, apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka berdua saling menjadi Math Rival? / NaLu inside. Slight NaLi. / Ch 1 Up! Mind to RnR? :3


Halo, ini fic collab pertama gw, skaligus fic paling pertama. Ini baru prolog, jadi coba baca ajah. Don't like don't read :3 - Marchelrino -

* * *

**Math Rival**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**In Collab : Marchelrino & Christie Stephanie**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Warning : typo(s), OOC, abal, gaje, AU, dll.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Prolog

* * *

"Kalian memang _otoko_!" teriak seorang laki-laki berbadan kekar dan berambut putih. Terdengar banyak sorak sorai dari banyak siswa-siswa lain yang juga tengah menyaksikan pertandingan rutin yang sudah kerap terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya antara seorang siswa berambut merah muda dengan seorang siswa lainnya yang memiliki model rambut raven.

"Terima pukulanku, _Icehead!" _teriak siswa _pinkish_ itu sembari melancarkan pukulannya tepat ke wajah lawannya.

"Diam kau, _Flamebrain_!" teriak balik pemuda raven itu, lalu balas memukul pemuda di hadapannya.

Dan siswa lain yang masih setia menonton adegan perkelahian antara kedua pemuda tersebut masih menyemangati mereka dan berteriak-teriak memanggil nama pemuda yang mereka dukung.

Dan kini beralih ke koridor sekolah, tepatnya koridor sekolah yang terletak di lantai dua. Seorang siswi perempuan sedang berjalan cepat ke arah kelas yang memiliki tempelan di pintu bertuliskan '2-C'. Pintu itu tertutup rapat namun terdengar suara-suara gaduh dari dalam kelas itu. Gadis itu segera membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan langsung melihat pemandangan yang ibaratnya sudah terlalu _mainstream_ di kelas ini.

"Natsu! Gray!" teriak gadis itu dengan nada membentak namun volumenya masih belum mampu mengalahkan suara-suara ricuh di dalam kelas itu. Dan yang mendengar suara teriakannya hanya beberapa siswa yang sedang menyoraki nama pemuda-pemuda yang menjadi bahan tontonan mereka. Dan sedikit demi sedikit suara-suara gaduh itu berkurang dan menghilang tanpa bekas, kecuali suara teriakan kedua gladiator yang masih belum menyadari suasana yang kini telah berubah total.

"Tiarap!" siswi tersebut berteriak, kemudian semua siswa kecuali dua orang yang tidak perlu disebutkan lagi itu mengikuti perintahnya, tiarap.

Siswi tersebut melangkah tanpa peduli apa yang diinjaknya. Siswa-siswa yang diinjaknya pun merintih kesakitan.

BUK!

"Sudah berapa ratus kali kuberitahu tentang peraturan sekolah ini?! Dilarang memukul sesama siswa!" kata gadis itu geram, setelah melancarkan pukulan ke kepala kedua siswa yang bertengkar tadi.

"Gah! Ti-tidak sakit! Hahahahahahaha! Aku tidak takut padamu, Erza!" balas pemuda _pinkish_ itu kepada gadis yang diketahui bernama Erza itu. Atau mungkin tepatnya, Erza Scarlet. Dan seketika itu juga, aura-aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Erza yang kini sedang melancarkan _deathglare_-nya.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Tiba-tiba, suara Erza memecah keheningan, masih dengan _deathglare_ andalannya.

"Natsu.."

Dan pemuda _pinkish_ yang kini diketahui bernama Natsu, atau lengkapnya Natsu Dragneel itu, menjadi kaget karena namanya dipanggil. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mengalir di pelipisnya.

"A-Aye, Erza," jawabnya dengan nada gemetar.

"Gray.."

Dan kini, Erza kembali memanggil pemuda raven yang ternyata bernama Gray, lengkapnya Gray Fullbuster itu. Dan situasi yang terjadi pada Gray, sama persis dengan yang dialami Natsu. Namun, Gray tidak menjawab panggilan Erza sama sekali.

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Erza dengan nada dingin luar biasa.

"_Flamebrain _menaruh paku di kursiku," jelas Gray dengan nada agak melawan dan sambil menatap Natsu dengan sinis.

"Natsu, mengapa kau menaruhnya?! Kau bisa-bisa merobek celananya!" bentak Erza pada Natsu.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Dia biasanya juga tidak pernah memakai celana panjang!" balas Natsu.

"Dan lagi pula, untuk apa kau datang ke kelas ini?" tanya Natsu balik pada Erza dengan nada agak sewot. Gray yang kini berdiri di sebelah Natsu menatap Natsu dengan tatapan 'kau pasti berniat mati'.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa tujuanku, Natsu, ikut aku!" kata Erza dengan nada memerintah sembari menyeret Natsu yang masih meneriakkan kata-kata 'ada apa' dan sesekali berteriak 'tolong aku' dan diselingi oleh rintihan kesakitan.

* * *

"Lucy!" panggil seorang gadis berambut putih pendek di ambang pintu ruang kelas 2-B.

Gadis pirang bernama Lucy, atau lengkapnya Lucy Heartfilia, yang sedari tadi sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya, kini menoleh ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hei, Lisanna!" jawab Lucy pada gadis yang memanggilnya tadi yang ternyata bernama Lisanna, atau lengkapnya Lisanna Strauss, sembari berjalan ke arah pintu kelas, tempat Lisanna berada.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Lisanna.

"Kamu dipanggil Gildarts-_sensei_," jawab Lisanna.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Lucy lagi.

"Entahlah," jawab Lisanna sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Kemudian mereka berdua segera menuju ke ruangan Gildarts-_sensei_. Dan ditengah-tengah perjalanan mereka menuju ruangan yang mereka tuju, nampak Erza yang sedang berjalan cepat sambil menyeret Natsu.

"Kenapa mereka?" gumam Lucy pelan, yang ternyata masih terdengar oleh Lisanna.

"Ah, Erza dan Natsu?" tanya Lisanna.

"Natsu?" kata Lucy bingung. Dia sering mendengar nama Erza, _senpai_nya yang juga merupakan Ketua OSIS Fairy International High School. Dia juga pernah mendengar nama Natsu namun dia tidak pernah tahu yang mana orangnya.

"Ya, cowok _kawaii _yang tadi diseret Erza," jelas Lisanna dengan semburat merah tipis yang tercetak di pipinya. Lucy yang mendengar penjelasan Lisanna hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

Mereka lanjut berjalan santai sambil berbincang-bincang menuju ruangan Gildarts-_sensei_.

* * *

Natsu dan Erza telah sampai di depan ruangan yang mereka tuju. Ruangan Gildarts-_sensei_.

"Ada apa sih kau menyeretku ke sini?" tanya Natsu agak sewot karena sedari tadi pertanyaannya belum dijawab.

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya, nanti juga kamu tahu," jawab Erza masih acuh tak acuh pada Natsu. Natsu yang mendengar jawaban Erza hanya mendengus kesal. Kemudian Erza mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan terdengar suara Gildarts-_sensei_ dari dalam.

"Masuk," ucap Gildarts-_sensei_ dari dalam ruangannya. Erza membuka pintu itu dan menyuruh Natsu duduk di kursi di hadapan Gildarts-_sensei_, tentu saja dibatasi dengan meja Gildarts-_sensei_.

"Ada apa sih, Gildarts-_sensei_?" tanya Natsu.

"Tunggu seorang la-" ucapan Gildarts-_sensei_ terpotong ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang menginterupsi.

"Duduklah," perintah Gildarts-_sensei_ kepada Lucy. Lucy pun segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di sebelah Natsu.

"Jadi, ada apa, Gildarts-_sensei_?" tanya Lucy dengan ramah.

"Tujuanku memanggil kalian ke ruanganku adalah.."

TBC

* * *

Halo~ Ini fic collab pertamaku ^^ Mohon tuangkan saran dan kritik di kotak review :3 Jadi harus keep or delete? - Christie Stephanie -


End file.
